Charlos
Saint Charloss is one of the World Nobles. He is the son of Saint Roswald and the older brother of Saint Shalulia. Appearance He has the same hairstyle as his father and sister. He has a wide, obese face and what appears to be stubble around his mouth. He always has snot hanging from one of his nostrils, which he regularly picks at. Personality Charloss is more of a spoiled brat in comparison to his sister and lacks a sense of responsiblity. His personality can be compared to Helmeppo's when Luffy first met him. While he shares the same disregard for commoners as his father and sister, he is more prone to acting immature than they are.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, After shooting and claiming Hatchi, Charloss dances around. He also has a habit of picking his nose all the time. While his family shows commoners where their place is, Charloss purposely goes out of his way to make it clear. He made his slave suffer like his sister did, but his sister simply shot her slave whereas he pushed his slave to the limits until he collapsed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, Charloss mistreats his slave. He also wastes money, committing to spend an absurd amount of money on Keimi while just intending to put her in a tank full of piranhas and watch her swim for her life.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, Keimi bid. He generally doesn't bother much with details and leaves his escorts to handle the issues of things like paperwork. History On Sabaody Archipelago He is first seen sitting on the back of a slave, who is forced to carry him around on all fours like a horse. Because the tired man is moving slowly, Charloss abuses him. Aside from the man, he also has a henchman in a suit (who was not a slave, but more likely a World Government worker) and two female slaves by his side. When a group of doctors are carrying a man in his presence to the hospital, he orders them to halt. When they tell him that the man is dying, Charloss simply kicks the heavily wounded man to the ground, planning to "help him" to die, as he believes paying him respect is more important than their lives. When he sees a nurse, Marie, crying over the wounded man she was carrying, he says that she will become his thirteenth wife, ordering that his first five wives to be returned to being commoners. He takes her away despite her protests. A man stands up, pleading for him not to take Marie away, as she is his fiancé, but Charloss simply shoots him, angered that the man would dare stand in his presence.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 499 and Episode 393, Charloss at Sabaody. As he is about to leave, Zoro stands in his way. Zoro, not knowing who he is, asks if Charloss needs direction. Appalled by Zoro's seemingly defiant attitude, he tries to shoot Zoro. Zoro expertly dodges the attack and prepares to cut Charloss down in retaliation, but Jewelry Bonney, in the form of a child, tackles Zoro before he can strike. She claims him to be her brother and weeps at his "death". Charloss is fooled (although he wondered if Zoro had evaded the attack) by the simple deception and goes about his business.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 499 and Episode 393, Carloss at Sabaody. He later meets up with Roswald and Shalulia at the Human Auctioning House. Moments after he arrives, Keimi is put up for auction, so he quickly bids 500,000,000 on her, far more than anyone present is capable of bidding, where he plans to put her in a tank of piranha to see how fast she can swim. Just then, Luffy and Zoro crash into the auction house. Luffy immediately sets off to rescue Keimi, and Hatchan is revealed as a fishman while trying to stop him. Charloss shoots Hatchan, ecstatic that he has caught a fishman for free. Luffy marches toward Charloss despite protests from Hatchan. Charloss is angered by Luffy's attitude, but cannot harm Luffy with his meager pistol. With a single punch, Luffy sent Charloss flying through several rows of benches, leaving a fist-shaped indent on Charloss' face from the impact. He is later seen unconscious together with his father when Shalulia scolds the marines for being unable to capture the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Charloss and his father are shown after the incident. Trivia * He currently has a total of 8 wives; he previously had 12 but dismissed 5 of them after picking up a new one. * Saint Charloss has a habit of constantly picking his nose through his bubble. This is due to the fact the bubble is made with Sabaody Archipelago Yarukiman resin instead of glass, making them penetrable''One Piece Manga'' Vol 52 SBS - Oda confirms the World Nobles bubbles are made of Saboady resin. This also explains how Luffy was able to punch him despite the bubble not shattering, but rather popping. * Considering the situation at hand, one could consider it an unintended pun on the metaphor "burst your bubble", a phrase used to bring a person back into a sense of reality when they have become extremely excited or happy. References Site Navigation de:Charlos-sei Category:Humans Category:Male Category:World Nobles Category:World Government Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists